


Demons Don’t Rescue Books

by ErysRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Gen, Library of Alexandria, drunk, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErysRose/pseuds/ErysRose
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are in the back of the bookshop, having some drinks, when the angel remembers something upsetting to any bibliophile.





	Demons Don’t Rescue Books

  
“Angel, why are you crying?”

Aziraphale looked up from his drink. “The Library of Alexandria…”

“Oh not this again. Look, you and I both know it was only a _part_ of the library that burned, not the whole thing. Plenty of blessed books left.”

“I-I know, but.” He sniffed. “Any book burned is one book too many, and besides--”

“Besides, you weren’t even there. You were in Greece, or something.”

“I wasn’t there, no, but _you_ were. And you didn’t do anything!”

“What was I supposed to do? I’m a demon; we usually are the ones setting fires, not putting them out.”

Aziraphale’s eyes shot wide.

Crowley waved his hand vehemently. “No no no, I told you, I had nothing to do with it.”

“You did rescue some books, though, from the fire.”

“ _That_ was stealing. Not rescuing. Demons don’t rescue books.”

“You do rescue angels. Or one angel, at least...”

“Shut up.” Crowley took a conspicuous sip from his glass. “Anyway, I stole some books an' dumped them on you. Planted the evidence of the crime, if you will.”

Aziraphale laughed. His eyes were still glistening with tears, but he was smiling now.

That was something.


End file.
